marveluniverserpfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Daily Bugle/Interview With A Ghost
Today, we are having this interview with Lio Heart, the ghost whisperer, and Georgina Heart, her ancestor. I am your writer, Noel Spocks, bring to you: An Interview With A Ghost. Me: '''So, you are Lio's great great great great great grandma, correct? How did you meet your husband and slowly help this family grow? '''Georgina Heart: ''Well, I lived in France, Paris until I was twelve. I had quite a rich family you see, and my father decided to move us here. The marriage was not of choice, but totally arranged. At the age of fifteen, I was married off to Ronald Heart. We didn't get along at first, me being very fussy and independent. But slowly we fell in love with each other, and my son, George Heart was born. He then married Elenor and the family kept growing. We let him choose Elenor though for he loved her, not as a arranged marriage.'' Me: '''France? Do tell us what France was like back then if you can. '''Georgina Heart: Well to others, it wouldn't have been the same as to me. I love France, it was my home. I quote: There is no place in the world, like the place we call home. I was very heartbroken when I learnt we had to leave.Again, as my family was quite rich, I didn't have the same life as other woman. But I am proud still of my home, even after it has changed so much, after all these years. Me: '''Simply amazing, do you not agree. However, lets get onto the topic we are supposed to be on. How does one become a ghost and what is it like? '''Georgina Heart: ''It is very different to being alive and human, but also very the same. You wander for eternity normally unless you meet someone like Lio, with the power to send us into peace and the Afterworld. Most people who die, go straight there. However, some have deeds left on this world, needing to be done, watched, followed and found out. Secrets sometimes. Mine was that my husban, he who I loved, had been cheating on me. I did not know until I met Lio though. This kept me to the Presentworld. '' Me: '''Well that is a dishonorable deed of your husband I must say. What is the change like? From human to ghost. '''Georgina Heart: ''It is indescribable truly, but I will try my hardest. It is like waking from a sleep. You do die for a short amount of time and lay dead, in a sleep. Then your spirit but not your body gets dragged back. Its like someone forcing you to wake, you see yourself and see no one sees you. You wander lost. The only reason you can see, talk to me, is because Lio is using her power so you can. Becoming a ghost, is something you never forget.'' Me: '''That is simply amazing I say again. I'm lost for words truly. How did the myths of ghosts come from, what is your opinion on them? '''Georgina Heart: ''I have actually met a ghost, who knew he was a ghost, and had been a scholar ages before I was born. He started studying as a ghost, the myths. He believes that many, many, many years ago, someone like Lio had existed. He actually believes that this person, could not control their powers and was not as strong, so only slight images of the ghost came up and disappeared soon. He believes this person died and the myths grew as there was no more "ghost sightings".'' '''Me: '''Fascinating! A ghost who studies ghosts! WIP WIP WIP